Baby I Need You
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: Get on the road again and all your bad thoughts will just fade away. It was in the hunter’s unwritten code. this is a two shot...a sequel to what more can i say..
1. Baby I Need You

_a/n: this not a song fic.. it is just going with the tempo and lyrics to the song 'Need You' by Lynryd Skynyrd.. Thanks for reading and please review__._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ain't no need to worry, there ain't no use to cry_

What the hell was he doing? He didn't think he knew any more. All he found himself doing was worrying about his brother and Ryce.

She wants to cry. Like her mom once said, "Ain't no need to worry, there ain't no use to cry." Yeah her mom liked to quote Lynryd Skynyrd.

_'cause I'll be comin' home soon to keep you satisfied. _

Only she could keep him satisfied. He had made the stupid mistake of sleeping with someone else.

He was staring out the window when he heard a feminine. "Dean," The unnamed girl said sitting up in bed. Blonde hair falling over one shoulder.

"You woman has a lovely name." She said. "You called me Rycelynn a couple of times." He wasn't even sorry that he didn't know her name.

Not even a twinge of guilt at the girls confession. "Go and find her and when you do hold her tight." The girl said before getting up to get dressed. He was in shower when she left.

Only he could keep her satisfied. She had made the stupid mistake of sleeping with some one else.

She was staring out the window when she heard a deep voice. "Ryce," The unnamed man from last night said.

"Go and find this Dean and hold him tight you only get that once in a life time." He sounded like he knew from experience. She was in the shower when he left.

_You know I get so lonely that I feel I can't go on_

Another motel, another town. He feels the tightness in his chest. He never knew he could get this lonely. He wants his family back. But he was to stubborn to back track.

She and Jo were in another town and another motel. Who knew she could be this lonely with someone always with her. She wanted her family together again. But she was to stubborn to back track now.

_but it feels so good inside, babe, just to call you on the telephone._

Whenever they couldn't be together, he would call her. Just to hear her voice. It seemed to make her happy. He knows that it made him feel good.

Whenever they couldn't be together, he would call even if it were just to say hi. It made her happy and it kept her mind from going a million miles a minute. She missies that.

_Oo baby, I love you, what more can I say._

_Oo baby, I need you, I miss you more every day._

She loves him. He loves her. It was just so hard to say the words.

_I woke up early this mornin' and the sun came shining down_

When he woke up early morning rays of sun shined through the curtains. He walked outside wearing only his pants a cup of coffee in his hands.

As the suns, rays warmed his naked torso and bare feet. He has to wonder if she was standing under the same bit of sunshine.

When she woke up early morning rays of sun shined through the curtains.

Wearing a tank and boy shorts she walked up to the curtains and opened them. She put her hand up against the window her mind wondering. She couldn't help but wonder if he was standing under the same bit of sun.

_and it found me wishin' and hopin' mama, you could be around._

Walking back inside he leaned against the door. His head banging against it. He was an idiot. Why did he leave Ryce?

She turned and leaned against the cold glass. She looked over at the other bed seeing Jo sleep soundly. She wished Dean were here.

_For you know I need you more than the air I breathe_

She needs him more than she could ever imagine. She loves him more now than she ever did. She found it a little hard to breathe.

He didn't like how much he needed her. Did not like how it made him feel without her. He was finding it hard to breathe.

_and I guess I'm tryin' to tell you, woman, oh what you mean to me._

With every fight and argument they had, he was trying to tell her how he felt.

Every time they lay in bed together, she was trying to tell him how she felt.

_Oo baby, I love you, what more can I say._

_Oo baby, I need you, I miss you more every day_

He missed her more with ever tick of a clock.

She missed him more with every day that passed.

He loved her what more could he say.

She loved him there wasn't anything left to say.

_I'm tryin' to tell you I love you in each and every way,_

_I'm tryin' to tell you I need you much more than a piece of lay._

She was so much more than a piece of lay.

He was so much more than a piece of lay.

He wants to hold her to hear her laughter again. Even hear her screech at him for being so damn careless.

She wants to hold him kiss him and even yell at him again.

_Oo baby, I love you, what more can I say._

_Oo baby, I need you, I miss you more every day._

He just got done hunting some vamps and the moon is shinning down. His baby shimmers in the moonlight. As he stands in the rays looking up he wonders if she is looking at the same moon he is.

She and Jo were done hunting werewolves. The moon is shinning down on her mustang. As she looks up at the moon, she wonders if he is looking up at the same moon as her.


	2. I Can't Breathe

_a/n: This is not meant to be a song fic.. it just goes along w/ the lyrics and the tempo of the son 'Need You' by lynyrd skynyrd_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ain't no need to worry, there ain't no use to cry_

Get on the road again and all your bad thoughts will just fade away. It was in the hunter's unwritten code.

It was just a lie they tell themselves to keep moving. They did fade only 'til the next town.

But when you stopped moving the memories, feelings and thoughts would come crashing down.

The pain can pull you down until you're nothing but a quivering mess. This is were Ryce is at now. Jo has gone to get food, coffee and a couple of Pepsi's.

And she is in the shower crying her eyes out. She had spent most of her life hiding how she feels. She had after all learned from the masters.

Dean and John Winchester were kings of the game face. It made her dad sad that for so long she wouldn't let anyone in. When she finally did, he breaks her heart.

Heartbreak follows you were ever you go. She gets out of the shower when the water runs cold. Tears are all gone.

_'cause I'll be comin' home soon to keep you satisfied._

He drove all night to get to the next town. He was running. Running from the memories of her.

Her lilac eyes shinning bright. For the past year, he could see the tears that she always kept at bay. Never shedding them for fear of never stopping.

She wanted to cry when he left he could see it.

True to form, she did not let them fall. God how he missed her laughter. Missed the way she would sway when the song 'Need You' would come blasting through his speakers.

The way she would sing to the song. Her eyes closed feeling the music drum through her. Pouring her soul into the song. He missed the way she would pull him out into the rain.

Just to feel the rain drops fall down on them. Geez he even missed the way she would run her fingers through his hair. Whispering '_baby I need you, baby I love you.' _

_You know I get so lonely that I feel I can't go on_

She loved the way that he would sing with her. When it was just her and him.

The song I need you blaring through his speakers. She loved the way he would take her hand in his and say _'come with me baby and take that leap.' _she would every time.

She would follow him to the end of the earth if he would let her. She missed the way he would tangle his hands in her hair. Pulling her close to his body making that spark flame to life.

Again, he would whisper, _"Come with me baby and take that leap." _over the edge, they would go.

_but it feels so good inside, babe, just to call you on the telephone._

He wants to call her. Tell her he is sorry. He wants to hear her voice on the other line.

So when he stumbles on a payphone he calls her. "Hello," Her groggy voice pulls him in to the deep end.

He hangs up without saying a word. What was he doing? He couldn't call her again, shouldn't call her.

Then again, he does many things he should not do. So, he puts the coins in the slot and dials her number one more time. "Hello," He hears her sigh. She is awake now. But he still could not speak. "Dean, baby is that you?" He hangs up as quickly as he could.

_Oo baby, I love you, what more can I say._

_Oo baby, I need you, I miss you more every day._

He called her. He would not speak to her. That has her crying all over again.

She thought she didn't have any more tears to shed. She is pretty close to hysterical when Jo comes back from the library.

Jo doesn't speak she just holds Ryce and lets her cry until there is nothing left and she is asleep. It's not peaceful and hasn't been for sometime now.

When she close's her eyes all she see's is that black car driving away.

_I woke up early this mornin' and the sun came shining down_

How the sun can shine so brightly is beyond him. His world is dull, filled with pain and violence.

Whenever he looks at the sun, he wonders if she is standing under it looking up at the sky. And if she is thinking of him.

How the sun can shine so bright is beyond her way of thinking. Her world is full of fire, blood and pain.

But when she looks up at the sun, she has to wonder if he's looking up as well and thinking of her.

_and it found me wishin' and hopin' mama, you could be around._

The song I need you was currently blaring out of his speakers. And he was wishing that thing's were different.

That it wasn't so hard for him just to say those three little words. He was hopin' for just once that he wouldn't look over and see an empty seat.

He wishes her body were next to his at night. That he could hear her call his name. That he could hear her sigh in her sleep. And he thinks that he is in so deep that there is no getting out.

_For you know I need you more than the air I breathe_

She knew that she was in trouble when she couldn't breathe. She was in full panic attack mode.

Her heart was racing; she was shaking so hard her teeth rattled. And her breathing was erratic at best. She decided that a cigarette was in order.

Stepping out side, she lit the Marlboro red she always kept a stash of. Her booted foot tapping a dizzying tempo on the concrete. _Inhale, exhale._ She said the mantra repeatedly.

When she finally had clamed down, she had gone through half a pack. This would explain the massive headache she had. Either that or it was all that José she drank last night.

When he was cleaning out the car, he found her stash of red's she always kept hidden for emergencies.

He thought that she had kicked the habit of smoking. But then again she had always been a stress smoker.

Which made him realize how off she had been the past year. And how he had not even noticed that she was smoking again.

_and I guess I'm tryin' to tell you, woman, oh what you mean to me._

When she told him how much she loved him, his only response had been _'one day Rycelynn, one day.' _He couldn't even tell her howmuch she had meant to him.

_Oo baby, I love you, what more can I say._

_Oo baby, I need you, I miss you more every day._

Jo asks her if she has the song on repeat. 'Need You' blaring out the speakers.

She ignores her friend and lets the music roll through her. And does what she does not really want to do.

She lets thoughts of him run through her head. His green eyes so dark with passion that she shivers.

The way his mouth would quirk in that special way of his. His smile secret and knowing.

The way he would run his hands over her body. Making her arch and moan his name. She does not feel the tears roll down her cheeks.

Doesn't see the way that Jo looks at her. Like she wants to join her. What she does know is that her heart was breaking into pieces.

That she was falling so deep into that black hole that clawing her way out seems next to impossible.

Another panic attack is on it's way so she pulls over. "Ryce what are you doing?" Jo asks quietly.

When she see's her get out of the car and light up. "Calming down." She grunts. She always has been a stress smoker.

_I'm tryin' to tell you I love you in each and every way,_

_I'm tryin' to tell you I need you much more than a piece of lay._

Sam had asked him once if she was just someone to have sex with.

He never did answer his brother. He did answer himself. The answer was a big no.

God no she was more than a piece of lay. She was the mother of his son. She was his friend, his lover.

She did things for him that no else did. She saw through his bullshit. And called him on it.

When he was to busy protecting Sam to save his own ass. She was there to save him.

When they were looking for dad and things got too stressed between him and Sam.

She was there to smack some sense into his little brother. She smacked some into him a couple of times too.

He thought of that day when they were just kids. And he was standing on the edge of the docks.

She had looked at him and he looked at her. He had held out his hand and whispered, _'come with me baby and take that leap.' _She had put her small hand in his.

They had jumped together. Always together.

_Oo baby, I love you, what more can I say._

_Oo baby, I need you, I miss you more every day._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_a/n: and what more can one say. When someone's world is crashing down around them because of the choices, one makes. Love and life is hard and it hurts. Well now that I have poured my heart out I hope, you liked it.. I was very proud of this and hope you enjoy it. There will be sequel once the new episode comes out. Maybe I'll put them back together with some extra drama. They'll have to tell each other what they have been up to eventually. _


End file.
